Thanksgiving
by little red cindy
Summary: A timeless One-shot of thankgiving. enjoy!


Hey everyone its thanksgiving here in Canada and I'm thankful for timeless because without it my life would be boring. Also i dont own anything of timeless that belongs to the creators of the show. enjoy

 **Thanksgiving!**

My eyes fluttered open, I quickly shut them and pulled the pillow back under my head."Lucy," my sweetheart whispered, "Lucy I know your awake," I shook my head.

"Nu Uh!" I mumbled. "But it's Thanksgiving!" he protested. I pulled the blanket over my head. "Nu-Uh!" I yelled. I heard him sigh. He pulled. The covers back.

I was hit with a blast of cold air. I muttered something unintelligible and shoved my face in my pillow. Wyatt leaned down and started kissing me everywhere. A bolt of electricity ran through me, "Wyyaaattt!" I whined.

"Yes Lucy?" he replied. "Stop," I muttered into my pillow. "What's that Lucy?" he taunted.

"Stop," I mumbled.

"I can't understand you, Lucy," he teased. I turned around and opened my eyes.

"Stop!" I yelled. With that he captured my lips with his own. All too soon it was over. I tried to pull him back.

"No, Lucy, we have to get ready," I started to pout. He made the little Awe sound that people make when they see baby kittens and pecked me on the nose. Then he got up and pulled me downstairs.

Jiya and Rufus were already there cooking away. Wyatt immediately started working. I grabbed a stool and watched them work. After a while Wyatt noticed I wasn't working, so he set me up to chop and organize the potatoes. Jiya immediately stepped in.

"Uh, she can't cook," Jiya explained. Rufus and I nodded in agreement. Wyatt gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure she can handle peeling a potato, chopping it up, and putting them in the oven. We all shook our heads.

I ended up doing it anyway. Wyatt put the peeler in my hand and lead me to the sink. Wyatt wrap his arms around my waist.

"You just do this," he explained showing me the motion, "over this side of the sink. When all the skin is done, wash it off and put it in that bowl," he explained. I nodded.

Wyatt then kissed my cheek and set off to work. I started peeling the skin off.

Twenty minutes later I finished peeling my first potato. I turned around to face Wyatt.

"How's this?" I asked holding it up. Wyatt looked from it to me to the sink.

"Um . . . Lucy? You're supposed to just peel of the skin," he explained. I looked back at my potato, it looked more like the core of and apple once you ate it. I nodded and tried again, this time more carefully.

After about forty-five minutes, I finished with a potato that looks more like a potato. I showed Wyatt one more time.

"How's this, Wyatt?" I asked. He looked at it and shook his head.

"You missed a bunch of skin," he informed me.

It took me very many tries, but I finally made a few acceptable potatoes. I rewashed all of them then turned to Jiya.

"Should I cut them now?" I questioned. She nodded and I retrieved a cutting board. I slowly cut the potatoes. The result wasn't quite pretty. They were in little triangle type things. I looked hopefully at Jiya, before she could say anything Rufus cut in.

"I'll take it from here," he told me while taking the used to be potatoes. I sighed and turned to Wyatt.

"See, Wyatt? I can't even cook potatoes," he smiled and shook his head. An idea came to mind, "but I am good at tasting food," I mentioned hopefully. After all the food was cooked, I ran upstairs to take a shower.

The hot water felt good against my skin. I felt my muscles relax. While I was washing my hair I felt someone grab me.

"Mind if I join you?" Wyatt breathed. I turned around.

"Not at all," I replied. Wyatt cupped the side of my face and came in for a kiss. It lasted a while, until he pulled away spitting on the ground, "What's wrong?" I asked. His mouth was under the faucet, hogging all the warm water.

"You had soup on your lips," he replied. That made me laugh.

"Sorry," I replied.

We got out and dried off. I walked into our huge walk in closet, I picked out a really nice red dress. It had a kind of flower lace pattern. I brushed my hair, but kept it down because that's the way Wyatt likes it.

I walked downstairs and Jiya took a deep breath.

"Lucy! You look so beautiful!" she cried. I smiled.

"Thanks Jiya, you two," I replied sincerely. She really did. Her hair was tied into a very gorgeous bun, she was wearing a white summer dress with pink and yellow flowers hanging in everywhere. I helped her set up while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

The door bell sounded and Amy walked in. She was wearing a black silken dress. On the top there were white flowers, and a black bow at the waist line, also decorated in flowers. I greeted her with a fist bump. Ever since we got her back. Amy and I have been really closer then ever.

"You look awesome," we said to each other at the same time. Amy laughed and did a pose.

"I know, I look hot!" which made me laugh. Bam-Bam came next and when he saw Amy he scoped her up, spun her around, and gave her a passionate kiss. (I think they would make just the cutest couple!) When he put Amy back down she and Jiya started to laugh. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I turned around and ran smack into Bam-Bam who pulled me into a bear hug.

Once Everyone arrived we all sat down.

Everyone went in a circle of what they were thankful for. Everyone was saying sappy little things, but I ended the chain when it got to me.

"I'm thankful everyone is here tonight, I wouldn't have it any other way, its time like this that I appreciate everyone in what they do" I said. That was it. Everyone just smiled at me.

Now it was Wyatt's turn.

"What can I say?" he began, I'm thankful for my friends and family. I'm thankful there's a roof over my head, and food to eat. Most of all, I'm thankful for the love of my life, Lucy Preston. In fact," He got out of his seat, pushed the chair out of the way, and got down on his knee's,

"Lucy, I have loved you since that day in the bedroom with bonnie and cyled, when we talked about possibilities. Actually I think I loved you before that, but that is when I realized it. My heart aces when I'm not with you. There isn't a second of my life where I don't want to be with you.

I will love you until the end of time. Will you do me the fantastic honor of marring me?" he asked pulling a box out of his coat. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring I've ever saw! It was a small diamond ring, only the diamond was in the shape of a heart. It wasn't just any heart, Outside the heart were two little circular diamonds. It was so beautiful that I was at a loss for words.

"I think he's expecting an answer!" Amy yelled while kicking me under the table. I jumped up into Wyatt's arms.

"yes more then anything!" I cried. I had tears running down my cheeks as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"I love you, Lucy" he whispered.

"And I love you, Wyatt," I whispered back.

Wyatt wiped my tears with his thump and held me close.

It was the best thanks giving ever I would remember it for the rest of my life.

The End.

Happy thanksgiving everyone from my family to yours.

Please review I love reading them. For anyone wondering why I put Bam-Bam and Amy together. Its for 2 reasons 1. I though they would be cute together. 2 is because wyatt and lucy have the strong solider love romance going for them and why not give amy that same kind of love.


End file.
